A Stampede Romance
by hireable
Summary: A two step lesson during the Calgary Stampede turns into a hot romance between Eric and Sookie


The morning sunlight steaming into my bedroom is what pulls me from my light sleep. I hate that I can't sleep unless it is dark and my brain is telling me it is way too early to be getting up - why didn't I close my blinds when I went to bed last night? It wasn't until I moved to Calgary that I discovered that my sleep patterns were tied to the sunlight, I could have slept my whole life away growing up in drizzly Victoria. Slowly it dawns on me that it is way brighter than my little window in my tiny bedroom could possibly allow. It is probably not even 6 am yet.

I sit up and find myself in the middle of the largest bed I have ever been in, let along laid eyes on. It is like an island in the middle of a sea of glass and chrome. Clearly I'm not at home. The sun is streaming in two walls of floor to ceiling glass, probably two stories high. There is a metal railing between the bed and the windows so it dawns on my I'm in the loft of a very expensive condo, and from the view I'm very high up. Turning to take in the rest of the loft, there are white dressers and a desk to the left with nothing on any surface and the bed is a dark wood with dark red sheets - all very modern - so very different from my tiny apartment with it's stuffed furniture, flower prints and quilts.

I can't see any other buildings in the immediate area but I can see is the entire downtown and the river. I look over and next to me is a very large, very naked blond man. His blood hair hides his face, it is cut a lot longer than what is considered fashionable in this still redneck town. The dark red sheet has been pushed off him and only covers his feet. His back is well muscled and his ass is truly amazing.

Slowly last night starts to come back to me - cowboy boots, beer, trying to learn how to two step and Eric.

As I say his name in my head it is like all of my neural pathways are connecting. There was no doubt what we got up to in this giant bed. As I fall back into the mountain of pillows it all comes back. All over each other in the elevator, Eric throwing me over his shoulder and carrying up to his loft bedroom, jeans and boots everywhere and being tossed into this giant bed. As I remember him pouncing, I feel a familiar blush spread across my cheeks.

"Eric" I whisper. He doesn't answer, he doesn't even move. Do I even want him to answer?

Slowly I slip out from under the soft sheets, wrapping the free top one around me. All I can think about is getting home. I am sure I look a mess even though the evening ended with a shower together and my hair was still wet when it hit the pillow. I start to gather up my clothing, purse and cowboy boots but I can't find my underwear anywhere. My urge to run is so strong I decide to stop looking in favour of a quiet exit. I slip down the staircase with my arms full.

As quietly as I can I get dressed and leave the bed sheet draped over the stair railing. I didn't look around at his condo last night other than his loft. The modern feel that the upstairs has is repeated through the entire space. There are grey slate tiles on the floor and dark wood on the walls. A giant white sofa is against one wall with an abstract painting behind it of green and yellow squares. A round red lacquer coffee table is in front and two red leather arm chairs are to the side, looking out the same view that was upstairs.

The dining room is much the same with a black metal and glass table and red leather chairs. The kitchen is gleaming like no one had ever cooked there with stainless steal appliances and black cabinets. It was the complete opposite of anything I had ever lived in.

I look around for the front door and realize that we came up in the elevator last night right into the condo. Fuck me, I'm in the penthouse. I hate myself just a little for this but I can't help the urge to leave. I feel slightly less guilty since I don't have to leave an unlocked door behind me on the way out. I press the button to call the elevator holding Amelia's boots in my hand, not wanting to put them on and having the hard heals clicking across his tile floor. The ding of the bell startles me, so loud that I'm surprised that Eric hasn't appear behind me. This is the first time I have ever had to do the walk of shame.

I get in the elevator and let out a breath I didn't realize that I was holding, pressing the button for the lobby. Leaning against the wall, I force my feet into the boots. I slip out the building unnoticed and get my bearings - there are not a lot of people on the street this early on a Sunday morning. I just want to get home and there are no cabs in site. Even though my feet are killing me, I start walking - I'm sure they probably hurt like hell last night but I didn't really care then. Everything else in the world faded away while I was in Eric's arms.

As I work my way across downtown to the other side of the river to my apartment, a nagging guilt starts to eat at me - I can't believe I left him. I could go back but how would I even get back into Eric's condo. I don't have any idea how to contact him. I'm such a chicken, I could have at least left a note.

Passing through downtown, I can smell the heavenly coffee at Caffé Artigiano but there is no way I'm taking the chance of running into any one I know looking like this just for coffee. It would be just my luck that Sam would be working.

About 20 minutes later I make it to the front door of my building, digging into my purse for my keys. I head up the 3 flights of stairs and I can't wait to get these boots off - never again will I be caught dead in cowboy boots. I unlock the my front door and slip inside. Now that I am home the guilt of what I have done is much worse, what would my gran think.

I pull the boots off and head to my tiny bathroom. Staring back at me in the mirror is someone I don't recognize, someone that should be happy but instead is frowning, being crushed by one bad decision. At least I washed my make-up off last night so I'm not standing here with racoon eyes. My long blonde hair is a bit messed up and matted in the back from falling asleep with it wet. At least I don't have hat head. At the same moment it registers with me that I had left Amelia's hot pink custom made Smithbilt Cowboy hat behind.

A/N Hi Everyone, this idea came to me earlier this year when there was a challenge to write Eric and Sookie in your town, it just took me a while to pull it together. I will be updating once week, and don't worry, full lemon details to come, we just have to get there. I don't have a beta so mistakes are shamefully my own.


End file.
